


The run

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sexy, hungry Hanni, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes back from a run, heads to the shower. However, Hanni has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The run

Hannibal watches from an upstairs window. The leafless trees shiver in the biting wind. Flurries begin to float to the ground, carried on the current. Just as he begins to worry, Hannibal sees Will jogging towards the house, a dark triangle of sweat on his shirt. Hannibal beats him to the door and holds it open for the puffing man. 

"Good run?' asks Hannibal, affectionately brushing white flakes from Will's curls. 

"It's snowing" says Will, peering outside at the now large, heavy flakes. 

"I see" smiles Hannibal. "Why you insist on running in this weather I do not know." 

Will smiles back at him, immediately arousing Hannibal's appetite. 

"The cold clears my head...I feel less...claustrophobic." 

"Your mind is a bustling place" says Hannibal, tapping Will's skull. 

Will grins, looking young with flushed cheeks and hair falling into his eyes. 

"I'm going to shower" says Will, stripping off his shirt and sweats in the opulent hallway. 

Hannibal's cock twitches, seeing Will in the the short, damp boxers. He is ravenous, and pins his lover to the wall. He drags his tongue along Will's stubble, moving slowly down his throat. Will's nipples are erect, and Hannibal nips them playfully before kneeling down in front of him. He laps at a bead of sweat that has pooled in the waist band of those almost non-existent shorts. 

"I'm disgusting" whines Will, although he makes no real attempts to pull away. 

"And I'm starving" growls Hannibal, turning Will roughly so his palms are pressed against the wallpaper. 

Hannibal peels Will's boxers down his legs, licking and sucking the backs of his thighs. 

"Don't move" commands Hannibal.

He wastes no more time and spreads Will's ass cheeks with his face. He begins to run his tongue over Will's clenched hole, the sparse hairs tickling his lips. Will submits and rests his forehead against the wall. He is panting furiously, lungs aching. His cock, however, is lengthening, getting heavier against his stomach. Hannibal, sensing his compliance, jabs his tongue into the musky opening. 

Will hisses, his mouth dry. The muscles in his calves are trembling as Hannibal sucks wetly at the puckered circle. His tongue moves inside, curling and un-curling. Will's cock is painfully hard, aching to erupt. Hannibal opens his jaw like a snake, his tongue penetrating Will halfway to his prostate. Will rocks back onto Hannibal's face, fists clenched tightly. He feels the muscles in his abdomen swelling as he cums, spraying his neck and belly forcefully. 

Will moans, spent from his run, and from the intensity of an unexpected orgasm. Limply he slides down the wall and Hannibal catches him. 

"To the shower, dear boy" whispers Hannibal. 

Will nods his head weakly as Hannibal leads him into the house.


End file.
